The present invention relates to an electric hot water energy saver. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electric hot water energy saver in which electrical energy may be switched off by a timer mechanism one or more times during a day, with the timer switching being bypassed or overridden from a remote location as desired without affecting the timer and its settings.
In recent years, the cost of energy has risen dramatically, including the cost of electrical energy. Furthermore, efforts have been made to conserve energy, and particularly to conserve energy where it is being expended without serving a useful purpose.
Electric time switches have been known in the past, for example, see U.S. Pat. No. 3,052,765. Furthermore, it has been known to connect such switches in series with an electric hot water heater. Switches of the type referred to are provided with a manual mechanical override. However these mechanical overrides must be physically reset at the time switch after each off-period. In fact, there is a predetermined period of time after the transition going from an on to an off state wherein the mechanical switch cannot be overridden. Furthermore, any such overriding of the time switch must be physically done at the time switch which is physically located near the electric hot water heater which contains the electrical heating element. Furthermore, the time switch unit contains 220 volts alternating current electricity. Whether or not there is any real danger to a housewife or child utilizing the manual reset, there is certainly a potential danger and certainly a fear associated with this potential harm.
It has also been known in the past to connect a time-controlled switch in series with an electric hot water heater in order to limit demand on the public utility supply during periods of peak demand. For example, reference may be had to U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,560,528; 2,266,149; 2,407,453; 2,266,247; 2,415,966 and others. U.S. Pat. No. 1,560,528 issued to Baum appears to disclose a manually operated override switch in connection with its system of shutting off current to a hot water heater during periods of peak current demand, which is among the most likely times that a consumer would desire to use hot water. Baum does not disclose a remotely located low voltage switch which may be utilized to override the time controlled circuit in a positive manner to enable the heating of water during periods of unexpected need for hot water while at the same time providing a means for reducing the magnitude of the electrical energy bill to a consumer.